movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Star
Star is a member of Steele's dogsled team. He is a secondary antagonist-turned-tritagonist in Balto alongside his friends Nikki and Kaltag. He was voice by Robbie Rist Personality Small, meek, and timid, he is often picked on and bullied. No one pays Star any mind unless it's to physically hurt him in someway. One could argue if he's even friends with Kaltag and Nikki, as they never talk to him. His presence in the trio seems to be barely tolerated, and he probably hangs out with Kaltag and Nikki for status and protection. It's clear in the movie that besides Jenna and Rosy, Star doesn't hate Balto as the others do, in fact he seems to have the most faith in Balto, like during the square off between Balto and Steele, Star is the first to speak up for Balto, pointing out that he's only trying to help, and after Steele's fall, he's the first to show Balto support. He is silly, trusting, affectionate (currently), respectful, sinister (briefly), teasing (formerly), annoying (formerly) and rowdy (formerly). Appearance Star is a grey and white Siberian Husky with blue eyes. He is smaller than most of the other dogs which, combined with his timid nature, makes him an easy target for the others to bully him. Biography Star is a sled dog and spends most of the time being a sled dog. After he is done, he hangs around with Kaltag and Nikki, sometimes with Steele. But during a race, he tries to tell Steele that they're not gonna make it to the finish line only to be kicked from the mouth of a responds from Steele later when Steele was bullying Balto, Star, Nikki and Kaltag join the scene and bullied Balto alongside Steele. After that, Steele leaves the alley and little does Steele know that Star, Nikki and Kaltag talk behind his back. Star will be seen again when they have to race to see who's the fastest and is shocked t realized that Balto was there unannounced. Later he would be sent to go after the medicine which they travel for a long time and succeed but later he realised that they're lost but Steele refuses him and rushes to another direction, Star would realizes that they been in an area before tells Steele that he's just going in circles but Steele would be overconfident and charge to a direction which they would be stuck for awhile. When Balto finds them, Star would be shocked about Balto finding them but when Balto tries to help Steele he would refuse. Star wants Steele to let Balto help them but he'll deeply refuse and still continues to hurt him, but he'll be confused why Steele doesn't want his help! After Steele fall from the ravine, he'll happily let Balto be a sled dog and now Balto leads the team to Nome, but Steele vandalized the marks and let's Balto and the Sled team to get lost. After Balto made a stop, he asks him which way, and Balto chooses another path but ends up where they just were and tries to take another path but most of the trees were Steele's and Balto ends up to a ravine, they almost fell but the medicine was gonna fall till Balto catch it and the weight ended the ravine from breaking and Balto fell with the medicine. They were sitting there for a while till they heard a howl, Nikki was worried that wolves will come to where they are and they check Balto and see him climbing he cheers for Balto for his wolf benefits and they confidently let Balto lead again. After come across some tress with marks, Balto uses his nose and he gets Steele's scent and now leads back home as they are happy to come back to Nome. He'll be seen when Balto and Jenna finally expressed their love for each other and congrats Balto his heroic actions and when he suggest he they should build a statue of him which Nikki and Kaltag agree. Relationships Unlike most of the dogs, he never seems to have anything hostile towards him but he hides it when he is hanging around with Kaltag and Nikki. He would bully Balto if Steele is doing it and he bullies Balto with him but. Later, Star worries what Steele might do to him if he wins the fastest dog race but soon he is disgusted that Steele seems not to want any of Balto's help. But when Steele was gone for now, he'll happily let Balto be the lead dog of their sled team. But he'll realize that Balto made some may marks but a he isn't aware that Steele made some and this caused them to head the same path again. Balto rushes but Balto fell but he'll worry about him since he heard wolves' howls and he'll check on Balto and witness his wolf side giving him benefit and he'll cheer for Balto for his impressive actions and now since Balto finally relied on his wolf side, he used his nose to bring them back home. When they made home, presumably he thank Balto for all he did from them and congratulates him for his heroic actions. Steele when he is hanging around with Kaltag and Nikki. He would bully Balto if Steele is doing it and he bullies Balto with him but when they go and get the medicine retrieve it to Nome, he'll realize that Steele seems to not know where is he going Later Steele ends up on the game spot which he then tells him that they're going in circles which would anger him, Steele then rushes to another direction which would lead to them sliding to ravine and remain stuck there for awhile. Balto comes to help but he disgusted that Steele seems not to want any of Balto's help when he fell off to the ravine, he'll lead Balto lead and leave Steele behind. Nikki and Kaltag When he is hanging around with Kaltag and Nikki, he would bully Balto if Steele is doing it and he bullies Balto with him but when Steele's not around or leaves he'll talk behind his back with the rest of them. He then would be seen in the fastest dog race with them but he was shock to see Balto come in unannounced? Later, they go and get the medicine retrieve it to Nome but Steele was lost and went to a ravine and remained there for awhile until Balto came to help but he was wondering to Kaltag & Nikki why is Steele like this. When Balto leads them back they'll have mixed reactions by making him lead but he'll again be stuck with them when Balto fell but he'll worry about wolves since they hear howls and they all check on Balto and witness his wolf side giving him benefit and they all cheer for Balto for his impressive actions and now since Balto finally relied on his wolf side, he used his nose to bring them back home. When they made home, they presumably thank Balto for all he did from them and congratulates him for his heroic actions. Jenna Despite only seeing her and had no interactions with her, presumably he felt happy for Balto to have mate like Jenna. Nome Despite Steele not wanting Balto's help, most likely Star knows the consequences that happen in Nome. Boris Despite only seeing him once and had one interaction with him, he bullied him since Steele did but presumably he didn't want to do such actions. Steele's Musher He is on his sled team and mainly participles on his sled of the fastest dog but Steele got his musher unconsciousness and Star worried about him but Steele seem to not care about him.}} Gallery Click here Trivia *In the sequel, Sumac is based on him. *In a deleted scene, near the end of the movie, when Steele was about to threaten Balto Doc and various other dogs come to Balto's aid but Star thinks Balto deserves the collar stands up to Steele by taking it off his neck and giving it to Balto believing Balto deserves it. People are sadden that Star will never stand up to Steele! *Jenna, Rosy, Star and Doc never seemed to be hostile to Balto because of his wolf-side. *He's one of the sled dogs to get punched by Kaltag and bury himself in the snowy alley of Nome, Alaska at the same time AFTER Kaltag and Nikki stop having a conversation which gets to the point after Balto exited the scene. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Balto Characters Category:Animal Characters Category:Dogs Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Huskies Category:Villains Category:Sled Dogs Category:Animals